


Out of the Water

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Surprising Rowoon for his birthday





	Out of the Water

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

It was almost sunset as (Y/n) dragged Rowoon along the hot sidewalk. He had this dorky smile on his face as he put little to no effort in walking on his own and instead enjoyed the sight of her putting in maximum effort to get him to move. She knew this was happening but also knew the pleading and frustration wouldn’t make him do anything more than smile.

However in his mind the more he stalled the longer he could have her to himself. He had already figured out the boys were throwing him a surprise party, it’s not like anyone had been subtle, and he figured he could go a little longer with cake.

Eventually, she gave up, straightening herself and walking away from him without a word. It was no surprise to her when he followed along as if nothing happened. Not even bothering to look at him, she shook her head and continued to lead him around until they reached a large building he’d never been in before.

Upon entering, he looked around at the upstairs level and the high ceiling. Rowoon was more than a little impressed and when he turned to ask what the place was she was gone.

“(Y/n)?” he called out. Bewildered, he took a few steps forward, suddenly intimidated by the vast, empty foyer. He looked around after a minute and then decided that it would be better to just look into one of the rooms since no one was at the reception.

Peeking his head into one of the dark rooms, he spoke her name and then stepped in fully. He took a few more steps in and jumped a little at the lights turning on and then smiled, waiting for everyone to jump out and yell surprise.

When a minute passed though he became confused.

“Guys?”

Rowoon sighed and turned to leave, coming face to face with eight boys and one girl, all in bathing suits, and all armed with water guns. He didn’t even have time to open his mouth before he was sprayed with water. They all laughed and Zuho tossed Rowoon an extra weapon.

He smiled and took aim immediately chasing after his girlfriend who couldn’t stop her giggling as she took shelter behind Youngbin. They all ended up chasing after one another until Chani and Taeyang managed to gain the upper hand by pushing Rowoon, fully clothed, into the indoor swimming pool on the other side of the room.

This resulted in the abandoning of all the water guns and everyone jumping in after him. Chaos ensued and they spent the next couple hours splashing each other and flipping Inseong off the floaties every time he tried to get on.

(Y/n) and Rowoon sat on the edge after a while and he leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips.

“Thank you,” he said after a minute.

She smiled at him, “You’re welcome.”

He was then promptly pulled back into the water by his members and she laughed, jumping right back in.


End file.
